It is the custom for military personnel and peace officers, and others who wear uniforms, to wear a cap of the type having a visor and a grommet for supporting and stretching the top of the cap, and including a stay in front of the cap to elevate the front of the grommet and the cap at the top.
In order to provide for the desired shape of the cap together with comfort for the wearer, it has become the custom to construct a cap frame which is very elaborate, and which is built up from at least ten different parts which must be fabricated and attached together in exactly the proper relationship. Typical parts for a prior art cap frame are illustrated in an exploded view in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings which is described more fully below. The associated FIGS. 7 and 8 show some of the details of the assembly of the prior art cap frame. The cost of the prior art cap frame, including the cost of all of the individual parts, together with the cost of assembling those parts in exactly the right way, is very substantial. The parts must be assembled in exactly the right relative positions, and without any defects in the attachments or the assembly process in order to avoid extra costs.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to produce uniform cap frames of reduced cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide uniform cap frames of improved quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide uniform cap frames which are lighter in weight and provide greater comfort to the wearer.
Further objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.